Time Warp -or- How To Match Make Through Time
by Matataki Akari
Summary: *UPDATE* I might write another part if I get a few more reviews saying I should. ^.^ It's up to you guys! This is a fic I did for a contest to match-up two pre-selected characters of Sailor Moon. Mine were Makoto(Lita) and Jaedite. My first solo ficcie.


Hi Minna-chan! *waves to the audience* If you didn't guess by now it's  
the ever-loveable Rose-chan! *bows*  
  
This is a first for me; my first solo ficcie! I know, it's weird I   
*started* writing on a CO-fic and then my first solo fic instead of   
the other way around.... Well, all that know me well know I'm the   
weird one- *stops and glares at Glitter-chan* Don't. Say. One. Word.   
*resumes smiling -without missing a beat- at the audience* Anyway I   
should stop rambling and get to the fic... but first...  
  
It might not have happened if this Wonderous Mod hadn't made the   
contest;   
  
My, and all of your, favorite mod and all around coolios chica:  
Jenn-sama!   
  
-and-  
  
I almost gave up and told Jenn-sama to remove me from the contest   
because I had writer's block (evil thing, that is) but my best friend   
and sister in Christ hadn't given me a little nudging and an idea or   
two!   
  
The incomprable, crazy, lovable, did I mention insane?: Glitter-chan  
  
  
Okies now I'm talking too much but I needed to get ALL that out.   
Okies now! You must know that my anime loving started with the NA dubs   
of Sailor Moon; so Makoto's name will be Lita and the other dub names   
and terms with be in place excepting a few phrases. Without further   
adieu, Happy Reading!  
  
  
CONTEST PAIRING: Makoto and Jaedite  
TITLE: Time Warp or How to Match Make Through Time  
RATING: G,PG,PG-13: it will mostly be G or PG but I have bad language   
so... 'nuff said.  
GENRE: Romance/Comedy  
CHAPTER(S):  
AUTHOR: Rose Aquarius  
E-MAIL ADDY: VersiaAurora@aol.com  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* SET UP *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Years after the last fighting, everything went to normal and   
everyone is doing fine.  
  
  
Serena and Darien got married.  
  
Raye went through college and double majored in music and Religious   
Studies and is taking care of the Shrine since her Grandfather died   
and is engaged to Chad after swallowing her pride -for once- and   
telling him she loved him.  
  
Ami went through college quickly and is now a resident in Tokyo   
General. She is married to Greg and he is also a resident at Tokyo   
General.  
  
Mina was discovered and is a model/actress and works in New York. She   
is dating Andrew and they are in a long distance relationship and   
Andrew is planning to pop the question.  
  
Lita majored in cooking and has her own restaurant. She is not dating,   
engaged, or married to anyone. And this is our problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Warp  
or  
How to Match Make Through Time  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: 'Storms, Setsuna and Cats' or 'How To Scare Your   
Friend Out of Her Wits'  
  
  
Lita walked home slowly in the crisp November air. It was   
unusually warm for this time of year but she was enjoying the 70 degree  
temperatures and the cool wind.   
  
The fading sunset was pleasant to watch but the thing that made   
her smile was the bordering dark storm clouds. She could hear the faint  
sounds of a rather large thunderstorm on it's way, she smelled it in   
the air... it was the buildup that was a lot of the fun.   
  
*You're pathetic, you know that? A lonely old spinster enjoying  
the storms and hurrying home to feed her cats...* she told herself but   
then she remembered. She needed to feed her cat. She sweatdropped and   
ran toward her apartment.  
  
  
  
As she ran up the steps she felt the sprinkles start to fall   
and smiled. She burst the door open and was greeted by a gray and green  
(AN: This is anime. The cat can be any color I want it to be! : P)   
kitten she had gotten for her birthday rubbing against her leg purring   
like a motor boat. A small smile graced her features as she picked up   
the small kitten.   
  
"Hungry, huh, little Io?" she said softly and the cat purred   
louder at his name and the prospect of food. "Alright, little one."   
She paused to put the small bundle of fur on the counter and grabbed a  
cat food container. She opened it and set it out for Io. "Your the only  
man in my life, Io." She sighed with this and left the little one to   
his dinner.  
  
With this done she turned and jumped a clear foot in the air   
when she saw Setsuna in her typical green suit sitting in the living   
room looking intently at the Jovian Warrior.  
  
"Damnit Setsuna! Do you have to scare the Hell out of me?!" she  
fumed, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Setsuna smiled secretively and looked up, "I need your help."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: 'A Favor' or 'How To Scare and Anger a Senshi at   
the Same Time'  
  
  
"What?" Lita asked disbelieving. When the Guardian of the Time   
Gates asked for help, you were scared. No matter who you were.  
  
"I. Need. Your. Help.... What? Am I speaking some language you   
don't understand?"   
  
"Don't be smart with me, Pluto." Lita said, using her title for  
emphasis. "Why do you need my help?"   
  
"You're the only one who can help me with this." She said   
simply.  
  
"With what?" she demanded more than asked.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "There's a flaw in the Time Line and I need   
you to help fix it.-" Lita cut her off.  
  
"WHY do you need ME?!"   
  
"If you would let me finish." The green haired woman said and   
started her dialogue after Lita deflated and sweatdropped. "You and   
Mina are the only ones who have never met Jaedite and this concerns   
him." Lita's eyes bugged out and Setsuna continued so Lita wouldn't   
interrupt again. "And since Mina is in New York I need you to go to the   
time when Jaedite was alive and terrorizing the three senshi.  
  
You can't henshin into Sailor Jupiter because that would   
disrupt the Time Line even further to have Sailor Jupiter to appear   
early. You must take Jaedite from the control of Beryl and bring him   
here." With this Lita's mouth dropped open and she resembled a wide   
mouth bass.  
  
"W-w-w-what?" she managed to get out before Setsuna continued.  
  
"You need to bring Jaedite here, to this time. You need to go.   
Now."  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: 'A Toga?' or 'How Not to Act in the Past'  
  
  
Lita followed her instructions and was given a different   
henshin wand to transform into... she didn't have a name for the new   
heroine and the way she had worked this out, she wouldn't need one.   
She would run in, grab Jaedite and then go back to the Time Line and   
back to her time. What could go wrong?  
  
  
She was dropped down on the docks with an 'oomph!' and other   
colorful words and phrases. *How did Rini do this?!* she revised her   
thought. *Of course she landed on Serena so it wasn't as bad.* she   
mused painfully.   
  
She rose and brushed off her black flared jeans that matched   
her violet velvet shirt well. Her auburn hair was in a tight French   
braid that fell over her shoulder. Setsuna had told her to change her   
appearance a bit so the Senshi of that time wouldn't figure out   
something was up.  
  
She looked around. It was day and she heard the school bell   
ring so the scouts would be out of school... well most. Serena would   
have detention. That was obvious.  
  
She walked off the dock, out of the park and into the busy   
pedestrian traffic. She knew from Pluto that an attack would occur at   
an ice cream shop and it would be a good way to grab him get high tail   
it.  
  
  
(AN: I'm improvising; I can't remember that far back to an actual battle  
with Jaedite. And you guys should be proud; I'm not using the park!)   
  
  
  
  
She arrived and felt the aura of Negative Power. *If I don't   
hurry I'll have to wait for another youma for this guy!* she thought   
as she ran into the alley beside the Ice Cream Parlor to transform   
into... Heaven knew what!   
  
It happened instantly and she looked down hesitantly. She was   
dressed in a toga... a green, sparkly toga. On her feet were sandals   
heralding from Rome or Greece. She looked at her hair in a mirror she   
found in the folds of her toga. She looked like the embodiment of a   
Greek statue of Hera. Her lips were stained red-pink and her eyes were   
shadowed in brown, making her emerald green eyes pop out even more. Her  
cheeks were pink and she looked like a Goddess. *But which one....?*   
All she could think of was Hera, Jove's wife and sister. So Hera? Well,   
if they wanted her name than that's what they would get. She pulled the  
glittering emerald toga up so she could walk easier and huffed toward   
the battle site.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: 'Ice Cream Hilarity' or 'How to Convince an Enemy'  
  
  
Lita -now Hera-, walked into the fight and chose her moment...   
when Serena -or rather Sailor Moon- was wailing her head off because   
she was trapped in an ice cream cone, Mercury in a snow cone and Mars   
in a sundae with a cherry on her head. Hera resisted the urge to laugh   
and threw a lighting bolt and shocked Jaedite's hand before he was to   
destroy the lot of them. He looked up startled and they caught each   
other's gaze and were frozen for what seemed like forever until   
Jaedite broke it.  
  
"Who are you?!" he said shortly and she snapped out her strange  
thoughts and spoke smoothly.  
  
"I'm Hera, and on a mission... That concerns you." She said   
and went to the floor level. The reason she didn't mention the senshi   
so she could persuade him and if she couldn't then.... Well, she'd have   
to use force.  
  
He ignored the scouts on ice a moment and turned his attention   
toward the green clad woman that was about his age. "Concerns me?" he   
asked coyly  
  
"Yes. I know you've noticed that your working relationship with  
Beryl is fading fast and she's often annoyed with your failures-"  
  
Jaedite cut her off. "How do you know this?!"  
  
"I just do. Trust me. I'm a... friend. Unlike your colleges I   
won't try to take your position by making you look bad with your Queen   
so she can kill you. I just have a mission that states I'm to save you   
from getting killed and bring you to safety in my t- world." She nearly  
said time and that would have to have a lot of explaining to do. She   
paused to let him soak all of it in.  
  
Jaedite took a breath in and spoke. "How do I know you won't   
kill me?" he asked, his gaze piercing through all the built-up layers   
from years of tears and loneliness. She blinked and put of a front that  
any actress would envy and spoke.  
  
"You don't. But it's either don't trust me and die by your   
Queen's hands or trust me and survive. The choice is yours." She said   
inches from his face.   
  
She then turned and started to walk away when he shot out a   
hand and grabbed her bracelet ridden wrist and -she was sure it was   
the transformation into Hera- a little shock accompanied the soft   
touch. Before she could turn his voice was in her ear.   
  
"I trust you. I don't know why but I do." His soft, smooth   
whisper lingered in her ear. She turned.  
  
"You have to free the Senshi first." She said. And with an   
absent hand move and the ice cream disappeared and they fell to the   
floor and he gazed at her the entire time. His olive gaze unnerved her   
yet she kept looking in it. "Time to go." She said opening a portal -a   
trick she learned from Setsuna so he wouldn't know they were traveling   
through time. She took his hand and they disappeared into the portal   
and the portal left with them.  
  
The three past senshi blinked, looked at each other and   
shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: 'Getting To Know You' or 'This is Why I Wasn't   
Guardian of the Time Gates'  
  
  
  
They landed with and 'oomph!' from both of them. She looked   
around expecting to see her apartment. What she saw made her want to   
punch a tree... and what's worse was she was in the best place to do   
that.  
  
They both were sprawled on grass in the middle of a bunch of   
trees. She broke her act of complete control.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!!" she screamed and punched a hole in the grass. Of   
course that was when she realized she was warm... and warm? She looked   
up to see that Jaedite's face was centimeters away from her own, his   
arms around her, and his eyes looking softly into hers and bangs   
brushing her forehead... *Oh dear...* she thought. Then she broke the   
embrace and climbed out from his arms (which made her less than happy)  
and took a look around. No signs of human life... it was before Tokyo   
was established. Now she wished she'd paid more attention in high   
school history.  
  
"I'm guessing we're not supposed to be here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. That portal was supposed to get us back to where   
I'm from." With this she ran a hand through her hair -which had long   
fallen out from the way it was put up and fell in auburn waves down to   
the middle of her back- and sighed.  
  
"Greece?" he asked. She blinked looked down at the way she was   
dressed and laughed.   
  
"No. That's just a disguise" she laughed.   
  
"Where then?" he asked.  
  
"Someplace I'm sure you'll know." She mumbled, running another   
hand through her hair. *Now how am I gonna get myself outta this   
mess?!* she thought angrily.  
  
"Why can't we use another portal?"   
  
"Because I have to wait one day before it'll work again." She   
answered.  
  
"Then we better set up camp if we're gonna be here a day. Stay   
here and I'll find some kindling." He said and left.   
  
She blinked twice. *The girls said he was a monster... if so   
then why is he acting like a pussy cat around me?* she wondered. She   
yawned and realized she was exhausted. She curled up under a tree and   
fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: 'Wake Up Call and Memories' or 'How To Scare Someone Twice  
in One Day'  
  
Lita was having a wonderful dream about having a quiet Saturday   
Night she was planning to in the first place. When....  
  
"Miss.... Hera. Hera. Wake up. You won't get any sleep later if   
you sleep now... Wake up." She heard a soft, gentle voice poking   
through the homely dream and she answered.  
  
"I don't care.... I'm too tired.... GACK!" she was declining   
until she felt a stick poke her side. And for the second time that   
day, she jumped a clear foot in the air.   
  
She rubbed her side and glared daggers at her blond haired   
companion. "Now what'd you do that for?!"  
  
"To wake you up. It does no good to sleep before nightfall." He   
said, putting the kindling down and starting to build a fire.   
  
Lita rubbed her bare arms and sat close to where Jaedite was   
setting up the fire. "I didn't think it would be this cold." Lita   
thought out loud. Jaedite turned toward her.  
  
"Why? It's November."   
  
"Where I'm from there's a heat wave going through and it's   
warmer than this." She responded, still rubbing her arms. Suddenly she   
felt warmth. Jaedite had put his gray jacket around her. She blushed.   
"Thank you. But won't you be cold?"   
  
"I'm used to cold, Miss. I'll be fine." Lita paled at the   
answer. Of course he was used to cold; the Negaverse base was at the   
North Pole. Memories flooded back from the battle and she stared off   
into space for a bit.   
  
"Miss? Miss??" he shook her shoulder a bit and she snapped out   
of her reverie and blinked.   
  
"I'm sorry I guess I'm more tired than I thought." she rubbed   
her eyes and looked up at him, into his jade eyes. *He's not evil...   
just misguided.* Of course looking into his eyes was a big mistake;   
their gazes were locked and they moved closer... and closer... their   
lips were centimeters away when a noise sounded from the shrub behind   
them and they both jumped away and looked toward the shrub, both in   
battle stance.  
  
Yet no more sound came from the bush and their stances faltered   
and they both sighed simotainiously. Scratching her head she yawned.   
"I think we should sleep. In the morning we go to where I'm from."   
  
"Where are you from? What's the deal?" he asked. She groaned.  
  
"We're going to the future Tokyo.-"   
  
"WHAT?!" he exclaimed  
  
"We're going to the future Tokyo... maybe you should sit for   
the entire story." And with that Lita explained what had happened   
after he died, who she was, and all the other small details.   
  
After a moment Jaedite asked, "Why do you need me alive?"  
  
Lita thought a moment, "I don't rightly know. Pluto can be   
mysterious when she wants to and she did when explained what I had to   
do." She yawned. They talked into the night about everything about the   
other and by dawn's light they knew more about the other than anyone   
else.  
  
"We should get a few hours sleep, Lita." Jaedite said, using her  
real name now that he knew it.  
  
She smiled tiredly, "We should." With this she stood up and sat   
near the tree she had napped at earlier. He sat near her at a different  
tree.  
  
"Sweet Dreams." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Good Night." She closed her own.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: 'Payback' or 'How To Go Home'  
  
  
Lita woke up at high noon and rubbed her eyes, yawned, and   
looked around. She then remembered they could go home. She jumped up   
and ran over to where Jaedite lay asleep and shook him.  
  
"Come on.... We can go home now!! Wake up!" she said, she smiled  
as he started to wake up. "Get up!" she said louder and he blinked his   
eyes open... a bit.  
  
"I don't want to wake up...." with this she poked him in his   
ribs and he screeched. His eyes blazing he glared at her. "Now what   
did you do that for?!"  
  
She smiled prettily and said in a saccharine sweet tone,   
"Payback, my dear man, payback." And they both laughed. She returned   
to her own voice. "Time to go home. We can now." She stood up and   
smiled. He stood up.  
  
"Lead the way." He grinned. and she opened the portal and they   
stepped through.  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: 'Realization' or 'How To Fall In Love'  
  
  
Again, they landed with an 'oomph' only in Lita's apartment at   
the right time. Lita smiled at the success and looked about. Her smile   
contorted into a frown.   
  
"Where in Hell is Setsuna when you actually need her!" she put   
her hands on her hips and he laughed. She turned and glared playfully.   
"I know you're not laughing at me! You know better than that!" with   
this she walked forward a bit pushing her sleeves up and growling.   
Mock fear entered his olive eyes and he backed up.   
  
"Ummm..... should I run?" he asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Guess." With that she ran after him but tripped over Io...   
and into his arms. They both fell over laughing.  
  
The laughter stopped when they both looked up to find   
themselves nose to nose. Locked in a tremendous gaze they kissed.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Pluto smiled at the scene and looked to her two cousins.  
  
"That's three down!" Versia -the raven-gold haired young woman   
said stoking the gray/green cat.  
  
"And who knows how many more to go!" Laxa, the silver haired   
young woman's light voice rang out.  
  
"You three are horrible, you know that?" the gray, green eyed   
cat said. Versia grabbed his ear.  
  
"You should be nicer, Eclipse! Especially when I can feed   
you... or not!" she threatened. The laughter rang throughout the realm   
at the Gates of Time.  
  
*~Fin~*  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
All who didn't understand the characters at the end read 'The   
Universal Galaxy Saga''s first book, 'The Light Never Fades' under the   
pen name, The Aurora Sisters. P.S. For those of you who read it, you'll  
remember a Rose-chan... and I am that person; half of the CO-writing  
duo for UGS (Universal Galaxy Saga)! And yes, the second book will be   
done as soon as possible. *grins* And if you haven't read it... READ   
IT!  
  
Other than that... DID YOU LIKE IT?! Hate it?! Well, TELL ME!  
Review!! Pweese? *pouts and puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
